


Sorry

by Amakatsu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Rei can't stay any longer by Usagi's side. Inspired by Halsey's Sorry





	Sorry

~~~~

“Are you really leaving?” Minako asked immediately once she entered the shop. Rei sat at a booth in the Crown and started at her friend. 

Rei laughed sheepishly, “yeah, I think it’s time to get away from here. With the shrine handled for now I think I’ll see the world a bit. Grandpa left some money aside surprisingly…” She trailed off swirling her drink with a straw. 

“Why now?” Minako asked sadly as she took a seat across from Rei. Rei smiled down at the table yet it came out as more of a grimace. 

“Well…” She toyed with the ice, “she doesn’t need me anymore.” 

Minako took a sharp breath looking at her friend with sad eyes. The blonde knew exactly what Rei meant. 

“When would you go?” She whispered.

Rei hummed in thought looking up to Minako, “shortly after the ceremony I think.” 

“That’s…! But Rei….” Minako pleaded. Rei slid out of her seat gathering her things before replying. 

“You’re the only one I’ve really told so far, I’m not sure if I’ll say anything else.” She shrugged, “I’ll just see how things work out.” 

Minako sat with her thoughts but didn’t speak up. She nodded solemnly and said her goodbyes to Rei, asking for promises to keep in touch. The senshi of love couldn’t come up with any words to ease her friend’s pain; nor did she think any would change her mind.

 

\----------

 

Bells rang out into the air as groups of people escaped a small church into the spring air. Usagi laughed in delight as she hung onto Mamoru’s arm, her face sore from smiling. Soon the couple began talking to their guests before the group moved to the reception. For a moment Usagi found herself alone, as Motoki and Mamoru’s college friends crowded him. She turned and found Rei by her side.

“Rei!” She called out happily grabbing onto her friends arms. “I’m so happy to see you, how was the ceremony, did you like it?” She asked practically jumping up and down.

Rei laughed at her antics and smiled, taking Usagi’s hands in her own. “It was wonderful, you’re a beautiful bride.” She said softly. 

Usagi felt herself blush at the compliment, it was rare for Rei to give one so easily.  “Thank you.” She replied warmly. 

Rei squeezed Usagi’s hands affectionately, she leaned forwards and planted a light kiss on the blonde’s forehead. After lingering for a moment she backed away, “I hope for your happiness, and everything you wished for comes true.” She whispered. Usagi stood feeling shocked, so much emotion had been conveyed in her friend’s actions. She looked up to the raven haired woman, concern in her eyes. Rei backed away an arms length, Usagi reached a hand as if to grab her and bring her back; suddenly the miko seemed too far away. 

 

Rei tilted her head, hands neatly behind her back, she smiled, and tears which she kept at bay finally won out, rolling freely down her face. “Congratulations Usagi.”

 

Usagi’s eyes widened at her friend’s tear streaked face, smile still in place. An indescribable look burned within amethyst eyes and Usagi desperately tried to decipher it. She felt a surge of emotions coming from her senshi through their connection, and her chest ached.  

“Rei…” Usagi moved forward to reach the other woman, before she could get close a flurry of movement blocked her view as Naru, Ami, Makoto, and her family surrounded her in excitement. She politely fought her way through the crowd, asking for a moment, but by the time she had turned to the spot they stood, Rei was gone.

  
_**~Sorry** _  
  



End file.
